Gogeta vs Kyurem
Gogeta vs Kyurem is ZackAttackX's fourth BAFW battle. Description Dragon Ball vs Pokemon! Which combatant can fuse a victory here? Fight Location: Roshan City - Pokemon. Goku and Vegeta stood on a rooftop observing the situation. Cryogonal were swarming the city, freezing everything in sight, and they knew something had to be done. After shooting down several of the Cryogonal, they felt the air getting colder and Kyurem dropped in front of them and roared. The two Saiyans glanced at each other and nodded. (Cues Black Veil Brides - Faithless (Instrumental)) Goku and Vegeta performed their Fusion Dance and became Gogeta, who then got into a battle stance. Kyurem roared again. "You will not interfere!" he yelled, blasting an Ice Beam at the fusion. FIGHT! Gogeta teleported away and reappeared above Kyurem, bashing the dragon in the back of the neck with an elbow strike. Kyurem grunted and responded by flying up after him. Gogeta swung again, but Kyurem quickly dodged to the side and struck back with a Dragon Claw across Gogeta's gut, blasting the fusion back. He went for a followup, but this time Gogeta caught the attack and struck Kyurem in the midsection with multiple knee strikes, then hurling the dragon through a building, which collapsed as Kyurem blasted through it. Kyurem skidded across the ground but stood up seconds later. Gogeta pelted Ki Blasts down at Kyurem, who let out a roar that brought debris into the air, using it as a shield to block the incoming attacks. Kyurem then tossed a large wall at Gogeta, who transformed into his Super Saiyan form before meeting it with a stiff punch, breaking it into pieces. But Kyurem had used it as a decoy and slashed Gogeta with another Dragon Claw, this time to the face, leaving a gash across the hybrid's face and sending him soaring. As his foe soared, Kyurem fired a Dragon Pulse towards him. Gogeta responded with a quick teleport, emerging underneath the dragon. The fusion then struck Kyurem in the chin with a somersault kick, then battered him a few times with jabs and haymakers across the face. Kyurem struck back with a headbutt to push Gogeta back, and the Saiyan began to glow again, transforming into his Super Saiyan God form, now realising Kyurem wasn't to be taken lightly. Kyurem roared and went for Dragon Claw, but the Saiyan blocked and tossed Kyurem towards the ground, sending him crashing into a bridge. Kyurem bounced off the bridge and Gogeta appeared overhead, charging up a Big Bang Attack, which blasted the Boundary Pokemon into the water below, as debris began to rain down upon him. A few seconds passed and Gogeta assumed the battle was over, but this was a big misinterpretation and the water began to freeze. Suddenly, Kyurem re-emerged from the now frozen river as White Kyurem. Kyurem then fired an Ice Beam at Gogeta, freezing the Saiyan in place temporarily and leaving him open to a Fusion Flare, which Gogeta certainly felt. Blown away by the force of the attack, Gogeta spun around and pelted Kyurem with Ki Blasts. It tickled. White Kyurem charged on through and went for a headbutt, which Gogeta again responded to by ducking underneath the dragon and bashing him with an elbow strike to the neck. He then rushed and delivered a devastating combo on his foe before firing a large energy wave into him, sending the Boundary Pokemon crashing into the streets. Gogeta then began to charge up the Final Flash as Kyurem began to regain his composure. The beam left Gogeta's hands and Kyurem retaliated with Ice Burn, sending the attack on a collision course with the Final Flash. The attacks collided and created a gigantic explosion. As the dust subsided, neither combatant was quite finished, but it was obvious that they were both beginning to tire. Gogeta once again began to transform, this time into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. Kyurem chose to remain as White Kyurem for the time being, firing an Ice Beam into Gogeta's chest. The Saiyan fusion muscled through and walloped Kyurem in the cheek with a rolling kick, punting it down the street. Gogeta then fired a Kamehameha wave to engulf the dragon, which dealt a lot more damage. Kyurem stood their ground though and took to the air again, raining down Dragon Pulses in a fit of rage. Gogeta maneuvered away from them and grabbed a stop sign, then hurled it at the airborne Legendary Pokemon. Kyurem simply swatted it away with a Dragon Claw, and Gogeta appeared in front of Kyurem, ready to strike it with an axehandle. But Gogeta read too much into Kyurem's approach and the Boundary Pokemon quickly smacked the Saiyan away with a returning Dragon Claw, striking him across the jaw with a nasty scratch. Kyurem immediately followed up with a Fusion Flare, which Gogeta caught in midair. Despite holding off the attack, Gogeta was still taking damage from the burning effect of the attack and had to come up with a way to assert himself as the dominant combatant. Except he couldn't think of a method in time, and Kyurem began to transform again, this time into Black Kyurem. The burns suddenly became electric shocks, and Gogeta was right in the thick of it. Kyurem's Fusion Flare turned into Fusion Bolt, to the surprise of the Saiyan fusion, which forced him to relinquish his grip and take the punishment full on. Gogeta smashed into the side of an apartment building, and the Fusion Bolt continued as Kyurem blasted him with the attack, sending the two through the building at full force. Gogeta slammed into the wall of an opposite building and began to fall to the floor. In a last ditch effort, Gogeta began to send a Dragon Fist up towards Kyurem. The attack slammed into the Pokemon's face, but Kyurem managed to power through and used Blizzard on the ground below, encasing Gogeta and half the city in ice. The Boundary Pokemon then took its time to charge up Freeze Shock, slamming into the frozen Saiyan with an enormous amount of energy, completely shattering him into pieces that scattered across the city streets. (Music stops) K.O! Kyurem landed safely on the roof of a building and let out a roar of victory as the city became more and more encased in its wintry wrath. (Victory music) Category:ZackAttackX Category:Pokemon vs Dragon Ball Category:'Fusion' themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games Category:Nintendo vs Shonen Jump Category:Alien vs Monster themed battles Category:Speed vs Strength Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed battles Category:Completed Battles